Avoir une fille
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Un Chevalier d'or repense au jour où il est devenu papa. [CORRIGÉE!]


Avoir une fille

Source: Saint Seiya

Genre: AU + Family + Songfic

Couple: Milo x Camus

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas! Sauf l'enfant dont parle l'histoire! Plus celui de 2 autres chevaliers!

Les phrases en gras sont les paroles de la chanson du même titre que l'histoire dont la chanson est tirée de la comédie musicale "Roméo &amp; Juliette" !

Les phrases en italique sont les pensées du personnage qui a le POV!

Résumé: Un chevalier d'or repense au jour où il est devenu papa.

_**[Avis à **__**PanAries, Oiseau Vermillon et Nutel Las! J'ai du supprimer l'histoire car il y a avait une incohérence dans l'une des phrases! Je vous remercie de vos précédentes rewiens. En espérant que vous ne m'en voudriez pas trop si je change quelques petites choses dans l'histoire!]**_

Chapitre unique: Te voilà enfin

POV?

_Je me rappellerai toute ma vie de ce jour, le 4 février, ce jour où tu es née. _

_Je me rappelle que je t'avais prise dans mes bras, des larmes de joie roulaient sur mes joues alors que mon cœur battait de pur bonheur. Je t'avais regardée tendrement et émerveillé, je me rappelle que tu dormais paisiblement, comme un ange._

_Je t'avais trouvé si belle, ma fille…Oui après 10 ans d'échecs tu étais enfin face à moi, en pleine santé et vivante. Je m'étais souvenue d'une chanson d'une pièce de théâtre que j'étais allé voir avec ta mère quand elle n'était qu'à son sixième mois de grossesse, c'était en France. "Avoir une fille" de la_ _**Comédie musicale**_ _"Roméo et Juliette". Je ferme les yeux, un sourire étirant mes lèvres en me souvenant des paroles._

**Avoir une fille  
Une petite opale  
Des yeux qui brillent  
Une peau si pâle****  
**

_Ta peau était si douce, tu m'avais fais penser à l'opale, une pierre précieuse car pour moi tu m'étais plus précieuse que ma propre vie._

_Je te revois ouvrir les yeux me révélant un regard bleu roi que tu as hérité de mon père, je t'avais souris tendrement, ton regard s'était mis à briller de joie en me voyant. Un sourire content avait étiré tes petites lèvres, tu avais dis quelques mots dans ton langage de bébé mais j'avais adoré. De ma main gauche j'avais caressé tout doucement ton visage pâle; Tu respirais l'innocence que ta mère et moi avions perdue quand nous sommes devenus apprentis puis chevaliers d'or…_**  
**

**Avoir une fille  
C'est faire une femme  
Une petite virtuose  
Avant ses gammes  
**

_Je te revois lever tes petits bras vers moi, ta main gauche avait réussi à attraper mon médaillon, j'avais souris encore plus en te voyant mettre en bouche_ **_la lolite de mon médaillon. Tu étais déjà si intelligente, ma fille. Car oui un bébé normal n'aurait pas réussit à attraper la pierre de mon médaillon et le mettre en bouche du premier coup. Je me rappelle que tu m'avais regardé avec dans les yeux de l'amusement. Je savais que plus tard tu deviendras une femme magnifique._****  
****  
Avoir une fille  
Un cœur de sable  
Cadeau de Dieu  
Cadeau du Diable  
**

_Je me souviens de ce que mon père me disait sur le fait d'avoir une fille._

_Que les filles possèdent un cœur tendre et fort à la fois._

_Que c'était un cadeau de Dieu, pour leur beauté et leur sensibilité. _

_Comme un cadeau du Diable quand elles pouvaient mentir par amour._**  
**

**Avoir une fille  
C'est faire un crime  
Où le coupable est la victime  
Avoir une fille  
**

_Mon père disait qu'avoir une fille c'était avoir engendré un crime._

_Où l'enfant devenait le coupable et la victime en même temps._

_Mais je n'y croyais guère. Même maintenant._**  
**

**Elle est ma vie, elle est mon sang  
Elle est le fruit de mes vingt ans  
**_Tu es ma vie, mon sang._

_Tu avais et même maintenant tu représente pour moi le fruit de mes vingt ans puisque tu es née 10 ans et huit mois après le début de la Bataille contre les Chevaliers de Bronze où ta mère avait trouvé la Mort, vaincue par son disciple._

**Et je maudis tous ses amants  
**

_Je t'avais fait la promesse que je ne laisserais personnes de faire du mal, ma chérie. Personne ne t'approcha ne toi._

**Elle est ma vie, elle est mon sang  
**

_Comme je l'avais dis plutôt tu étais et tu es ma vie et mon sang_

**Et je maudis tous ses amants  
**

_Oui, je maudirais tous tes amants s'ils osent te faire pleurer ou te rende malheureuse._

**Avoir une fille, c'est trembler de peur  
Qu'elle se maquille pour un menteur  
**

_Je dois bien avouer que quand tu pars avec tes amis j'ai peur pour toi._

_Que plus tard, quand tu deviendras adolescente, tu ne rencontre un garçon qui te demandera de nous mentir pour que tu puisses le revoir._

**Avoir une fille, c'est plus jamais  
Traiter les femmes comme je l'ai fait  
**

_Je peux certifier à mes compagnons d'armes et amis que depuis que tu es née, je ne traite plus les femmes comme je le faisais avant._

**Avoir une fille  
**

_Tu étais et es mon trésor jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, mon bébé._**  
**

**Je haïs les hommes et leurs regards  
Je sais leurs ruses et leurs victoires  
**

_Je haïs les hommes et leurs regards posés sur toi, mon bébé._

_Je sais que les hommes sont rusés et seraient prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour t'obtenir, s'imaginant leur victoire. Mais ils ne te toucheront jamais, j'en fais le serment! Et si ça devait arriver ils gouteront à mon aiguille écarlate, foi de Scorpion!_

**Et quand viendra le jour où l'un d'eux  
Me prendra ma fille en m'appelant monsieur  
**

_Je me rappelle le jour où tu nous avais présenté ton fiancé qui n'était autre que_

_Dawa*__le fils de Mû et de Shaka, il nous avait longuement parlé à ta mère et moi sur le fait qu'il t'aimait d'un Amour grand, pur et sincère._

_Qu'il serait toujours là pour toi, qu'il ne te fera jamais pleurer, qu'il te comblerait de bonheur et qu'il ferait de toi la plus heureuse des femmes._

**Alors ce jour et pour toujours  
Je fermerai à double tour**

**Mon cœur et je deviendrai sourd  
**

_Ta mère et moi avons accepté le sourire aux lèvres, mais le cœur lourd. Six mois plus tard tu te mariais avec le fils de Mû et de Shaka devenant désormais Madame Aries-Virgo._

**Avoir une fille c'est continuer à espérer  
Et croire encore que quand viendra le jour de ma mort  
Elle portera tout au fond de son corps  
Cette étincelle de celui ou celle qui à son tour  
Et par amour viendra crier le cœur si lourd  
**

_J'espère de tout mon être que lorsque viendra le jour où Hypnos m'appellera que tu garderas au fond de ton corps cette étincelle qui avait sut séduire Dawa._

**Avoir une fille  
Une petite opale  
Des yeux qui brillent  
Une peau si pâle**

_Ta peau était si douce, tu m'avais fais penser à l'opale, une pierre précieuse car pour moi tu m'étais plus précieuse que ma propre vie._

_Je te revois ouvrir les yeux me révélant un regard bleu roi que tu as hérité de mon père, je t'avais souris tendrement, ton regard s'était mis briller de joie en me voyant. _

_Un sourire content avait étiré tes petites lèvres, tu avais dis quelques mots dans ton langage de bébé mais j'avais adoré. De ma main gauche je t'avais une fois caressé tout doucement ton visage pâle; Tu respirais l'innocence que ta mère et moi avions perdue quand nous sommes devenus apprentis puis chevaliers d'or…_**  
**

**Avoir une fille  
C'est faire un crime  
Où le coupable est la victime  
Avoir une fille  
**

_Mon père disait qu'avoir une fille c'était avoir engendré un crime._

_Où l'enfant devenait le coupable et la victime en même temps._

_Mais je n'y croyais guère. Même maintenant._**  
**

**Avoir une fille...**

_Je t'aime__ Rosalie-Kara__**_

Alors? Avez-vous trouvé de quel chevalier fut les pensées? Non? Relisez!

*Lune en tibétain

_**Rosalie (Fleur de rose) et Kara (Pure)_


End file.
